


getting up on the right side of the bed

by Sumi



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 21:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: “Dearest one, SAM informs me it is time to wake up.”





	getting up on the right side of the bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nanasekei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanasekei/gifts).



“Dearest one, SAM informs me it is time to wake up.”

Scott groaned, but reluctantly opened his eyes. “I suppose we shouldn't keep Tann waiting. God knows all of us will never hear the end of it.”

Jaal chuckled and brushed his lips against his forehead. “I'll meet you in the shower, darling.”

Hee groaned again. However, he did leave the warmth of the bed. At least Jaal was waiting for him in the shower. It was a nice incentive to get Scott out of bed.

Scott used to hate waking up in the morning, but with Jaal now spending the nights he felt his opinions shifting. Mornings were still deplorable in general, though. Sara would agree with him on that fact.


End file.
